User blog:3primetime3/Introduction to Question of the Day!
Hi everyone! I am going to try to introduce something called Question of the Day! This is math right? So let's try something fun! Everyday, I will try to post a question of the day. Topics could range from prime numbers to anything applicable in the universe. Every question will be worth 5 points to how ever many points the difficulty of the question is. I believe that this will be a good way to get the whole community participating. I will try to post the answers the next day, so to tell if you get the question correct so far. If this is successful, I will continue making these! A few rules: By participating in the question of the day, you agree to the following statements: 1. Please read the question carefully. 2. Leave your answers in the comments section in the correct form the question is asking you for. Don't cheat! 3. Please leave an answer even if you don't know how to do it. There is no penalty for guessing! 4. DO NOT USE CALCULATORS. IT SPOILS THE FUN OF EACH QUESTION. If you are caught, your score will be deducted. 5. Be respectful to other players. 6. Vandalizing the question of the day (e.x. tinkering with the scoreboards, altering the question IN ANY WAY if there isn't a mistake, etc) will result in a block from Prime Numbers Wiki for a week for the first time, 2 weeks for the second time, etc., and your score being emptied each time. YOU MAY NOT ANSWER QUESTIONS OF THE DAY WHILE YOU ARE BLOCKED. 7. Vandalizing the wiki IN ANY WAY will result in a block from Prime Numbers Wiki for as long as the punishment should be, and your score being emptied each time. YOU MAY NOT ANSWER QUESTIONS OF THE DAY WHILE YOU ARE BLOCKED. 8. Have fun! Some New Elements! The Questions of the Day are always changing! If you have a suggestion or complaint of any questions of the day, please leave a comment. Below are additions to the rules of the questions of the day. Added here on 2/07/2014 - Extra Rules/Missing questions Some blog posts rely on rules that are written on previous questions of the day. Other questions of the day rely on previous questions of the day that no longer exist in Prime Numbers Wiki's history! Make sure to check every single nook and cranny for rules and answers before they start disappearing! Added here on 2/07/2014 - Created Questions of the Day I am not the only one who creates questions of the day. Most of my trusted users will help me create some. Could you be a trusted user? Answer some questions to find out! Added here on 2/07/2014 - Achievement Packages! If you answer an insanely hard or extra credit question correctly, you earn one of these. They can do the following: * You can use one to promote your score by converting it to +25 points. * You can use one to attack one other player by knocking off 50 points. * You can use one to steal 15 points from another player. * You can use one to defend all attacks for one (1) day. I am giving everybody one of these packages to try it out. They will be rare in the future. To use one, simply write in the comments section below the current question of the day what you want to do with a current package (if you have one) and/or who you want to direct it to. Just note there are a few rules: 1. If you have more than one package, you may only use one everyday. 2. You are not allowed to insult the other player after they have attacked you. 3. A player can not get negative points (for example, if a player has 20 points, s/he cannot get -30 points afterwards). 4. If you want to defend yourself, uou must defend yourself the day they have attacked you (it used to be before they attack you; but despite different time zones, this can be hard). 5. The rules will not be changed - they are really rare anyways. Added here on 2/07/2014 - Badges There are many secret achievements on answering. Badges are located on the bottom of each blog post. They are all a mystery, so earning any of these badges are a great achievement on your part. CURRENT GOAL: CAN YOU GUYS FIND ALL 5 SUN BADGES AND 3 GALAXY BADGES??? Added here on 2/10/2014 - Lucky Primes Introducing a new element! Lucky Prime! Every day, there is a different lucky prime number. If you guess it correctly, you earn a bonus 100 points. Don’t forget to try it out! Have fun! -3primetime3- Here is the current question of the day! Good Luck! Category:Blog posts